Quantropos
Quantropos (The Democratic Union of Quantropos and the Peoples' Revolution of Quantusalem) is a large and new nation at 24 days old with citizens primarily of African ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Quantropos work diligently to produce Marble and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Quantropos to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Quantropos allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Quantropos believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. Quantropos will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History of Quantropos As the religious opression of the Quantuselese theocracy began to overburden the northern Congolese population, a revolutionary force appeared in the mid-seventies, overthrowing the theocracy and breifly establishing an utopian nation—Eutropos—in the jungle, roughly two miles south of the Congo River, surrounding the old temple citadel of Quantusalem. Over the next three decades, the old theocracy, redefined as the King QuantumDriver and his Judges of the Peoples' Revolution of Quantusalem, slowly worked its way back in and, in late 2006, started a new revolution, establishing a completely new order. Quantropos adopted a blend of utopian ideals, modern pragmatism and religious zeal. The capital was reestablished as Quantusalem, and the old Temple became the Palace of the Revolution—residence of the leader of the nation, and assembly place for representatives bodies (when they are permitted to exist). Relatively shortly, however, a new revolution swept the nation. The monarchy abdicated to the northern side of the Congo River, where they wait, hoping for future restoration. In their stead, the citizenry established a direct-democratic body, consisting of a senate of 100 citizens, which they aim to expand to meet the population's needs. The ex-theocratic Judges of the People's Revolution remain in power and, many suspect, are still secretly directing the nation in directions desired by the former King or even aiming things towards their nominally abandoned religious leanings. The senate elects a leader, who retains the former monarchic title of "QuantumDriver." The government is currently known as the Democratic Senate Assembly and Judges of the Peoples' Revolution of Quantusalem. Increasingly, there is an effort in the extreme north and east of the nation to change the latter part of the name to "Quantropos" or name it the Quantopian Democratic Senate Assembly and Judges of the Peoples' Revolution of Quantusalem and United Territories. With expansion and integration of several nearby people's, a growing Christian movement has emerged in the nation, however, memories of the ousted priesthood of Quantusalem have made several of the citizens vehemently opposed to re-introduction of Christianity in the nation. Perhaps as a resolution to these inner conflicts, Quantropos became an increasingly warlike nation, often picking on thoes much weaker than it. Though nominally in the name of the Senate and Judges of Peoples' Revolution of Quantusalem, some believe that the wars are being instigated by the former monarch and, possibly Quantusalese priests that are secretly exerting influence over novice senators. This warfare has caused sufficient economic strain to the nation that, despite being able to improve its nation by aquisition of a harbor along the Congo, the nation has been forced to deny this improvement to the citizens, causing some unruliness, especially among those north of the river who are hoping such an improvement will bring them up to the same standard of living those in Quantusalem enjoy. Many fear the old monarch is provoking this to usher his return to power. The National Anthem And did those feet in ancient time March upon Quantropos’ mountains marble? And was the holy Revolution of the People On Quantropos' aluminous pastures seen? '' ''And did the Countenance Drivine Shine forth upon our canopied jungalows? And was Quantusalem builded here Among those dark Satanic bungalows? '' ''Bring me my Bow of burning aluminum; Bring me my Arrows of Marble; Bring me my Spear; O clouds voluminum! Bring me my Chariot of Yarble! '' ''I will not cease from Mental Fight, Nor shall my Sword sleep in my hand, Till we have built Quantusalem ''In Quantropos’ aluminous and marbled Land. ''